Take You In Drabble
by HAREOO3
Summary: Sanji finds a green neko inside a mansion and has to take care of it. This follows the story "Take You In" (If you didn't read the original story this might be a little confusing.) *Zoro/Sanji
1. That time again

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

_This scene is set around the first week Sanji got Zoro…_

Sanji would have never thought he would be doing what he was doing right now. It was about 10:30pm. He had just reached home from a tiresome day at work. One of the worst days of his life-there was barely any girls at the restaurant today, a crime to say the least.

So as the blonde stepped through the door, he went to check on Zoro who like always was sleeping on his couch. But what caught his attention was Zoro was still wearing the same cloths he was wearing before he left, meaning once again the little monster didn't shower. Once Zoro opened his eyes and the blonde said shower, Zoro ran away and hid under Sanji's bed.

Now here he was, crawling under the bed to try to get the cat.

"Marimo, I'm only counting till 3. -1…2… Don't make me say 3!"

"Just go to sleep eyebrow! You're the one who woke me up!" Zoro glared back, his green eyes squinted.

Sanji scratched behind his head. He would have gone underneath to look for Zoro and drag his sorry ass to the shower, but each time he went to get him Zoro would hiss at him. He wasn't scared-come on he was Sanji, but he had to admit, a cat's hiss can make you think twice before touching it.

Standing up Sanji made his way to the kitchen. Poking out his head Zoro watched as Sanji left. "Gave up so easily." Zoro murmured to himself, a cat like grin forming on his lips. Hearing the blonde's approaching foots steps, Zoro retreated backwards so fast he hit his rear with the wall behind him. "Ow!" He said rubbing his but as he watched from under the bed as the blonde's feet moved from one corner to the next.

Sanji stopped his pacing and placed down a can of tuna and milk and just like that left the room. _Like I would fall for something like that. _Zoro thought to himself.

Involuntary his green eyes kept going to the can on the floor. It's smell reaching him from under the bed while his stomach gave a noise of encouragement. Licking his lips Zoro crouched down some more to be able to see the door better. Not seeing the blonde, Zoro slowly and silently crawled out while keeping his eyes on the door. _Get the food and back. _

Taking both items he ran back under the bed. Zoro ate the tuna first before drinking the warm milk.

Sanji came back to the room after taking his own shower and watching some TV an hour later. As suspected Zoro was still under the bed, but now fast asleep. Sanji smirked; sliding under the bed Sanji carefully pulled the cat out.

The blonde made his way to the shower, water already waiting for the sleeping cat. "I'm going to be tired tomorrow morning because of you." Placing the cat in the bathtub Sanji leaned to turn on the water but stopped-his hand only inches from the knob.

Sanji cursed at himself. He just had to look at the sleeping cat's face. Zoro was seated in the bathtub, his back leaning on the bathtubs edge, his head hanging down, his chin almost touching his chest, his eyes close and his small chest raising and falling as he slept.

Inwardly kicking himself, the blonde abandon his mission to wash the little green fur ball. Picking up Zoro Sanji made his way to the living room and placed him down. "You got lucky this time Marimo." He said while taking Zoro's comforter and placing it over the small body. Tucking the cat's tail in, the blonde went to his room.

_That cat will be the end of me…_


	2. Scary Movie

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji decided that maybe he should try to get along with the evil cat. Maybe that way he would have an easier time living in his own house. The blonde had just returned from the video store, thinking that maybe a movie night could help the Marimo and him bond. He asked his father if he could leave early, which his father was a little too happy to let him leave.

The blonde was placing some popcorn into the microwave as Zoro poured some Coke into some cups with ice. They both made their way to the living room.

"Whats this movie we are going to watch?"

"Jeepers creepers, Nami said it's really good." Sanji answered, he already placed down the bowl of popcorn and was placing the DVD into its place. Nami said it was pretty scary, _Sanji thought of the face the cat would make once the movie finished. How Zoro would beg to sleep with him tonight, and how he would say "NO, don't be a scardy cat and sleep in the couch." Yes he couldn't wait!_

Zoro just shrugged and jumped onto the couch taking the freshly hot popcorn with him. Sanji turned off the lights before making his way to Zoro, sitting as far as he could from him.

It was kinda funny that by the end of the movie both had at some point ended up right next to each other, Sanji biting his thumb nail and Zoro hugging a pillow, using it to cover his face every time Jeepers creepers made an appearance. The movie ended with its signature song-_Jeeppers creepers where did you get those eyes.."_ Which just made the cat and blonde shiver.

Sanji practically sprinted to the TV and turned it off, his hands shaking from the fear the movie caused him. He turned around to look at the equally frightened cat. "Ready to go to sleep?" he asked uneasily. He thought it would be fun to tease Zoro, but now he himself was a little shaken.

Before Zoro could answer there was a loud "thump" sound echoing through the room. "What was that?" Zoro asked, his ear flat to his head, his eyes big. There was a silence after that.

"Maybe it was nothing, come on Marimo time to go to sleep."

Another sound this time. A knock on the door made Sanji almost jump to where the cat was by the couch. Zoro on his part did jump like a cat would, his hands and feet parallel to each other, his nails drawn, tail up and back arched. He landed on all four on top of the couch.

Sanji looked at his door as something on the other side was knocking on it. Sweat was starting to pour down the blond's forehead, his hands trembling as his palms sweat. "Marimo why don't you get that?"

"What? Why me, you always get the door. You do it."

"Well, I'm giving you permission now, so go check who is knocking at this hour."

"But my hair, tail and ears?" Zoro protested, for the first time being happy he had them. Sanji would have to open the door, if not then he was risking someone else to see him.

Taking a hat Sanji shoved it over the cat's head, and using a jacket he wrapped it around Zoro's thin waist. "Now go check who it is."

Zoro stayed in place on the couch, his eyes on Sanji. He didn't want to go open the door, who knew what was behind it.

"Come one Marimo, check the door!"

"What if..." he murmured. "It's Jeepers Creepers?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. "It's not" He said through clinched teeth. "There is no such thing. Plus he doesn't eat cats. Remember the cat lady? He didn't eat the cats, just people. Plus he only takes things he needs, I'm sure he doesn't want anything from you."

A pout formed over Zoro's lips. He didn't get to say anything as another loud knock was heard in the house making both of the males jump.

"Go ahead Marimo, I'll be right behind you."

Feeling a little braver knowing Sanji was going to be behind him, the cat walked on all fours to the door slowly. Looking back at Sanji, Zoro almost made a face when he saw the blonde hiding behind the couch, only one eye visible as he peeked.

Zoro slowly started to turn the knob, his heart pounding in his chest. The moment the door opened, Zoro felt as something flung itself onto him, his body not being able to hold the weight fell backwards, the thing falling on top of him.

"Its JEEPERS CREEPERS RUN!" He found himself screaming while trying to wiggle away.

"EEEKKKK!" Sanji screamed from somewhere in the living room.

Whatever was on top of him moved a little, revealing something red. Opening his closed eyes because he was too scared to keep them open, Zoro came face to face with Luffy. The teen had a toothy grin on his face.

"Luffy?"

Said teen leaned back to look at the cat better. "Hey Zoro! I heard you guys from next door so I thought I'll come over!"

"It was you?" Sanji screamed from behind the curtains.

_So much for being right behind me _thought Zoro. Pushing Luffy's bigger body off him Zoro was able to stand up.

"If that was you knocking on the door. What was the thump noise?" Sanji asked, inching closer the teen.

"Oh you mean this?" Luffy fell face first on the wall. "I fell getting out of my room."

Both cat and blonde sighed. It was only Luffy nothing to fear.

"Luffy you can sleep here tonight?" Zoro asked, turning to face the teen.

"OHHH! That would be a sleep over!" Luffy ran from the door and threw himself on the couch. Zoro closed the door and joined Luffy. The couch being long enough to hold them both.

"Good night Sanji, don't let Jeepers creepers bite." Zoro said with an evil grin.

"You little…"

That night Sanji didn't sleep-he wished Zoro would come and cuddle with him but sadly the cat already had company Luffy. He just wish he never had watched that movie...


	3. Stomach Pain

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like.

The moment the blonde entered his apartment he knew something was off. The fridge for one was wide open, and to make matters worse it was empty. Not even a scrap or a crumb left in sight. Surprising considering it was full before he left to go to work and his fridge always had food. The first think that passed through the blonde's mind was Luffy. But the blonde had come home early today and Luffy shouldn't be in for at least three more hours.

Taking off his shoes, the chef first wandered into the kitchen to shut the refrigerator door and check what else was messed with, he then proceeded to the living room looking for his house guest. His eyes landed on the green mess on the floor.

Zoro was on his side his tale moving back and forth, green ears flat on his head, and brow furrowed as the small cat hugged his own stomach. Clearly in pain.

"Marimo what happened?" The blonde lazily asked, leaning his weight on one foot and a lit cigarette on hand. Not getting a response Sanji made his way to the cat lying curled up on the floor. After reaching the blonde crouched down to be able to see him better.

"You ate all my food didn't you? That's a lot even for Luffy."

Zoro didn't say anything, but the guilt was written all over his face and the regret. _He was feeling it alright._

"I'm not mad at you. I know how it is to go so long without eating you were stuck in that attic for about a month and you probably feel hungry most of the time even if you just ate."

Feeling sympathy for Zoro, Sanji picked him up and placed him on the couch. _He must have eaten a lot if he ate down my fridge. _Not knowing what do to do, Sanji called Law for the doctor to either give him advise or to come down himself and help, cause he had no idea what to do.

When Law reached, Sanji didn't expect himself to have the cat's head rested on his lap as he rubbed soothing circles on the cats extended gut. It didn't sink in until the doctor gave him a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't know what to do till you got here." A blush formed on Sanji's face. Zoro didn't seem to even notice Law, his eyes close as Sanji rubbed him gently.

"He seems to like it." Law regarded as he noticed the cat hum in pleasure every other second. "When I said to feed him I didn't mean like this. Just by looking at him I can tell he overate."

"I wouldn't have fed him like this either." Sanji commented, a frown on his lips.

"Did he vomit?"

"Yeah, before I got home."

Sanji frowned at how tight the skin under his fingers felt.

Taking out a liquid bottle, Law opened it and placed some in a small cup. "This should help with his stomach pain."

"What's that?"

"Pepto-Bismol"

"Oh." Sanji answered intelligently. Taking the cup from Law's hands, Sanji helped Zoro sit up high enough for him to drink it. Once it was finished Sanji went back to rubbing Zoro's tummy.

"I doubt you even needed my help." Law said, eyeing as Zoro closed his eyes again as his body relaxed, probably falling asleep. "Ah, and Sanji be careful of the portion he eats from now on. Obesity is currently the most common nutritional disease seen in cats. You have to feed him right since he stays inside. It's important he gets exercise too."

Noticing Sanji's face Law continued. "It's like owning a real cat. Schedule a feeding time, keep food away from him when you don't want him eating, and exercises. Simple."

"And that's the reason I never owned a pet, and like dogs better."

Law laughed. "I grew up surrounded by them. Cats are one of the smartest and agile creatures. Just take better care of him. You've barely had him and look at how he is."

Sanji looked down at the sleeping cat, eyes scanning the person perched on his lap, his eyes lingering on the Zoro's swollen middle a little longer. "I know. I'll fix this. I'm a chef and that's what I do."

The doctor picked up his bag. "I hope the next time I see Zoro he won't be chubby?" He chuckled to himself. "Though, one of the cutest things about kittens is their cute tummies."

Sanji rolled his eyes at Laws comment. "That's one of the reasons we broke up." He murmured to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Your over exaggerating- fascination with animals, that's the reason we are not together anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait." Law lifted his hand in a stopping gesture. "The man who stays the whole day in the Baratie is telling me that I'm the fault of our break up? You practically live where you work!"

"I have people to feed!"

"And I have lives to save!"

"Like I don't save lives when a malnourished man or woman comes to my door step, and I help them. Feed them!"

"It isn't because I am a vet that we broke up. You never had time for "us" and you were always behind Nami, until of course she got herself a boyfriend! You never bought me anything, and cared to say sweet things to me! All you cared about was Nami and work!"

"How can you say something like that?! Sure I gave attention to Nami but she's a lady! And you're the one who was always at work!

"At least I'm doing something more productive than you."

"There just animals!"

Law seemed taken aback by Sanji's flat comment. His hands clenching onto a tight fist.

"There animals? Sanji to me they are more than that! And you know how I feel towards them, towards you. You know I love you!"

Sanji's eye widen, he wasn't sure if the reason he stayed silent was because of Laws statement, or that Zoro was stirring in his sleep and his eye fluttered open.

The blonde didn't notice that he had yet to stop rubbing the cat's swollen middle the inter ordeal with Law. Sanji helped Zoro sit up, "Zoro go to my room and rest."

Nodding his head, Zoro hugged his pained stomach and dragged his heavy body to Sanji's bed.

The room was silent as the cat closed the door behind him. The blonde turned his one blue eye to look at Law, who had his gaze averted to the side and a light blush on his cheeks.

"You said…you love me?"

"I don't know what I feel Sanji."

"It's been almost a year…but you just said you love me?"

Law shook his head. "I won't lie; I still have feelings for…you."

The doctor threw his bag on the floor and in a flash was in front of Sanji, lips pressed onto the blondes. "This is our last kiss." He whispered as he parted lips with Sanji. Taking his bag Law made his leave, as Sanji just sat there feeling dumbfounded.

Sanji leaned back on his couch as he rubbed his face with both his hands. Since they broke up they haven't talked since recently, since he found Zoro. But yet Law still had feeling for him. If Kids knows, then maybe that's the root of his negative attitude.

"Sanji…"

The blonde snapped out of his daze when he heard Zoro's call. "Yeah Marimo?"

"Can you come and…um. You know…"

"Keep rubbing you belly?" Sanji smirked to himself. "I'm coming."

_I just knew I was irresistible. _

AN: I just had to add a Sanji/Law moment

Hope you like


	4. One Bad Day

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji knew from the moment he woke up it as going to be a horrible day. For one, no matter what he did his hair wouldn't stay where he wanted it to stay, he forgot to iron cloths and couldn't in the morning because the Marimo caught a small cold and needed some medicine and taking care of before he left to go to work, he also reached work late because of his bad morning. It was raining when he reached work (the Grand line climate is so unpredictable), so he got soaked going from the car to the restaurant. Not to mention it was a full house and was busy all day, he even miss his lunch break. Just horrible!

But none of that made his day worse than when he was taking out the garbage and finds a little boy looking for food. It was so shocking to see this little boy at the back of his building, looking so hungry that Sanji stopped to just look. It reminded him of himself, when his father fell into depression and he had to try to keep them both alive.

Putting down the garbage bag, the blonde cook slowly walked to the unsuspecting boy who was looking into some leftover, some dogs most likely took out from the garbage.

"You hungry?"

The small boy who couldn't be any older than 13 looked up at Sanji, but what the blonde didn't expect was for the boy to almost sneer at him, showing most of his teeth. His gaze strong, as to say "back off!"

"If you are, I have some food for you." Sanji answered calmly as he took out one of his cancer sticks and tucked it between his lips. He knew better than to smoke in front of a child, but seeing the little boy and the memories were making him want to light it so badly.

The small boy with brown hair seemed shocked for second before all the fake bravado melted off. "If…If you don't mind, please."

It wasn't long till the little boy sitting next to Sanji by the restaurant stairs haven eaten all his food was now happy. "So kid, what are you doing in the streets alone?"

The boy pouted for a second before looking up at Sanji. "I…I ran away from home."

"Why would you do that?" Sanji asked trying to sound calm, not wanting to jump into the boy's life to fast and scare the boy off.

"I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday, so I ran away."

Sanji lit is cancer stick. He closed his eyes as he sighed, smoke following his breath, "Was it worth it?" The boy looked at the cook with questioning eyes. Without looking at the boy Sanji continued. "To go hungry, and homeless?"

The boy turned his head away, tears starting to form at the end of his eyes. "No."

"For how long have you been missing?"

"Two days…"

"Do you really want to live like this? Not knowing when your next meal will come. How to find shelter from the rain and snow that will start soon?" Sanji looked down at the boy. "Don't you miss you mom?"

The little boys lip quivered. "I miss her…I want my mom." He whispered, a silent tear making its way down his cheek.

Standing up Sanji took out his cell phone. "I want you to call her, let her know where you are alright? That you will be going home and will not do this again. Because you never know when will be the last time you will see her."

Taking the phone on his small hands,the boy dialed his mothers number and within an hour a lady showed up, cried, thanked Sanji and left.

Sanji reached home, it was a busy day; his feet where hurting and he had a slight headache. He made his way to the kitchen, putting some water to boil to make some tea as he undressed. Hearing a light snore Sanji went to check on Zoro, haven't left him with a slight cold.

Sanji chuckled when he looked over his sofa, only to see a pile of blankets. The only evidence of something underneath it being the bump, the rise and fall of the cats breathing, and the tail that never stayed under the sheets.

Taking the green tail Sanji tucked it under the mountains of blankets. He drew back the blanket over Zoro's face to check his slight fever, pressing his hand on the cats forehead, cheek and neck Sanji found him warmer than he should be, but better than this morning. Zoro's face was still flushed; his face a light red, but Sanji knew by tomorrow the Marimo should be feeling better.

With that in mind Sanji placed the covers over Zoro again. Smiling to himself Sanji went to prepare his drink.

Sanji knew this was going to happen. The moment he laid down and his eyes drifted close even though he didn't want to but exhausting winning over, unwanted memories started making its way into Sanji's dream.

/

Zoro woke up feeling sweaty and hot. His head was pounding him for sleeping so much, but he still felt tired and his eyes felt heavy. Pushing the blankets off his heated skin, he decided to get some water, his throat feeling a little raspy. Before he even made it to the kitchen the cat's ears twitched as he heard a low whine.

On light feet and hands (because of the way he walked) Zoro made his way to Sanji's room. He slowly opened the door, cursing himself when the door let out a small squeak. Releasing the handle Zoro curiously went to Sanji's bed side.

Sanji was on his side, back facing Zoro, his hands hugging himself as he murmured something in his sleep. Because of his hearing Zoro was able to catch a few incoherent lines, "Help me…Dad, I can't…I didn't eat either…

Zoro was contemplating waking Sanji, but he knew the blonde was tired and waking him would do more harm than good. Pushing what he took little pride on, Zoro climbed into Sanji's bed. Lying down behind the cook, Zoro snuggled on the blondes back. Sanji's scent taking over his senses. He hadn't noticed how much he liked Sanji's smell, _It could be because of the fish smell _he thought to himself, but none the less he loved the blondes scent.

Pressing his small frame onto Sanji's, Zoro noticed as Sanji's stiff back and muscles relaxed and his murmuring slowed down. A smile formed on the cat's lips knowing he was helping Sanji, even if the blonde didn't know it, it didn't matter to him. He was helping Sanji and that was enough.

Even with tired eyes and Sanji's body adding more heat to Zoro's already hot skin, he stayed the night awake to make sure Sanji slept well. He didn't want Sanji to have bad dreams.

/

Sanji woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. _Weird. _

The blonde swore he would have nightmares. Sitting up, Sanji stretched his aching muscles, his hands going down next to him. Feeling something warm Sanji looked down to see his bed sheet covers. He hovered his hands a few inches from the warmth next to him before passing his hands over the area again, a puzzled expression on face. _This is to warm…I would have had to slept here the night for it to feel this way. _

Moving to get out of bed, he also notice his back felt warm too. It wasn't an unpleasant heat, it was a comfortable warmth. Almost a cuddling warmth.

Going to the living room Sanji went to the couch, where a certain cat was asleep sheets on the floor. He looked at Zoro's still flushed face. Smiling Sanji stroked his green spiky hair.

_Thank you Marimo_

_R&R :)_


	5. Law's test

Take You In Drabble

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like.

Zoro didn't know how he ended up here. He was on top of Laws house, said doctor behind of him, note pad in hand. All he knew is that one moment he was with Sanji, the next in his car, then at Law's house and more recently on the doctor's roof.

Sanji said something about not wanting to leave him alone in the house for so long. Especially the days he sometimes stayed till midnight working. The blonde had told Zoro to take his shoes and bandana and to meet him in the car.

It was fine by Zoro that he would stay with Law a few hours before Sanji comes to pick him up. But what he wasn't fine with was Law's experiments. That doctor had a cat smile when he heard Zoro was coming over for a bit, it only grew when Zoro arrived.

The cat had watched as Law practically carried Sanji back to his car when the blonde escorted Zoro to Laws house. He already knew when Sanji drove off and Law looked at him with an evil glint in his eye that his day wasn't going down as sleeping.

"Ok Zoro. If you let yourself drop backwards you should automatically turn your body and land on your feet." Law repeated almost the hundredth time that day, seeming to try and reassure Zoro he could do it.

Zoro looked at Law skeptically. Law was a doctor and smart, but even he couldn't prove he would not get hurt doing this. What if his body decides not to turn or flip, whatever Law wants him to do, and he kills himself? That would be a stupid death...

He poked out his bottom lip, not really wanting to do this. He wanted to sleep. But Law insisted on doing this test now. Zoro glanced behind him once again, looking at how high Law's house was. It was pretty high and Zoro had to admit he felt nervous.

"On the count of three…" Law clicked his pen. 1…2…3."

Closing his eyes, he allowed his body fall into nothingness. He let gravity do it work, as it pulled him down to the hard ground beneath that was waiting to brake every bone in his body.

It was a little disorientated feeling has his own body registered that he was not upright. His body moved on its own, his body twisted to the side, torso first followed by his legs has he landed on his feet, crouched down as if to lessen the impact, a ring of dust surrounding him.

Zoro opened his eyes. _I did it?!"_

He looked up to see Law above him with a smile on his face as he scribbled something down. "I'm going down." Law announced. Zoro's eyes widen a fraction of a second when he saw Law lose his footing and fall down towards him.

Zoro did the most logical thing to do; he stood up to run away from underneath the falling doctor. Too bad gravity was pulling faster than how fast he was running. In a matter of seconds he was under Law. _Just my luck_

"UFF!" Law cough as small dust went into his mouth and nose.

"I knew I was going to get hurt." Zoro rubbed his head, feeling a head aching coming on.

Law looked down at that cat under him. "Hey Zoro, how do you feel about jumping from one building to the next. Cats have natural jumping abilities…"

Zoro groaned. This was going to be a long day…


	6. Festival

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Scene Based on Chapter 6-when Sanji takes out Zoro and Luffy

Zoro was inside Sanji's car before even Luffy and Sanji, bouncing in anticipation in the back seat. "Come on Sanji hurry up, you're walking to slow!"

"Says the one who lives on the couch as a couch potato." Sanji grumbled under his breath as he opened the door to his side of the car and sat down. Turning on the car, Sanji waited a few seconds for Luffy to sit down with Zoro at the back before backing up and heading out.

"Where we going?" Zoro asked eyeing Sanji.

"You'll see!" Luffy answered for the blonde.

It wasn't long till they reach an outdoor festival, the place crowded with people, enough to make the blonde second guess himself and wonder if he was doing the right thing bring Zoro out to public like this.

Sanji looked behind, only to see Luffy and Zoro missing. "What the hell?" Jumping out the car Sanji scanned the place to see if he saw the two small idiots. _Shit, what kind of irresponsible adult am I? Where did they go?!_

"Eh, Sanji what are you looking for?"

Sanji's head snapped down to his right. There standing next to him was Luffy and Zoro, both looking at Sanji confused.

"Where...wha…Where were you two!?"

"Right next to you. We just got out the car and were waiting for you, but then you got out all scared and stuff. You ok?"

"Yeah." Sanji scratched behind his head. _I'm just paranoid. _"We are going to cross the road, Luffy hold my hand, also hold Zo-NO, Zoro hold **my** other hand, I don't trust you, you will somehow get lost holding Luffy's hand."

Zoro huffed but didn't complain as he held on to Sanji's hand-probably because he wanted to go to the festival already. Sanji stretched out his hand and held on to Luffy's who had a bright smile on his face. Sanji looked down at Zoro, a smile forming on his lips seeing the cat look so happy. The cat's tail moving back and forth and ears high. Sanji hated to admit it, but he was paranoid because he didn't want to lose this little cat to anyone. _If someone took him…_

Sanji shook his head. _I mustn't think like that._

Once inside Sanji hesitated to release the Marimo's hand, secretly telling Luffy to keep an eye on him, Sanji finally released Zoro but still keeping his own eye on him as well.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Food!" Luffy cheered.

"We'll get that afterwards. Why not get on some rides?" Clipping his keys to the back of his pants Sanji reach into his back pocket and took out his wallet. "OK, Luffy I'm leaving you in charge of the money. Don't use it on food, we'll buy some soon."

Nodding his head Luffy grabbed Zoro's small hand and dragged him away. Zoro didn't seem angry by being dragged by the teen, if the smile on his face was to go by.

"Aren't you the cute little foxy daddy?" A woman complemented Sanji from the back.

Sanji spun around hearts forming on his eyes when seeing the beautiful woman with dark black hair. "I like a man who can have fun with his children."

"Oh, them?" Sanji laughed. "No they are…my nephews."

"Oh, sorry. Still men like you are hard to find. I'll see you around."

Sanji blushed. _Who knew those little kids could cause this to happen?_

Feeling a protective instinct come over him, Sanji decided to check up on the two. The blonde found the two boys waiting in line to get in "Top spin". Reaching the two while keeping his eyes on the ride Sanji just had to ask. 'UM, are you sure you want to get in that? It's kinda high."

"It's not that high Sanji! Right Zoro?"

Zoro didn't say anything as he stared up at the moving ride.

"See Luffy he doesn't want to go on that thing." Zoro's gaze went to Sanji, his mouth turning into a bright smile, "Look curly Brow!" He pointed. "Your coming with us right?!" His eyes going from the ride to Sanji.

Sanji's eyes widen while the younger boy's eyes turned into sparkles. Turning around Luffy paid for three tickets, then turned around and grabbed Sanji's hand to drag him on the ride, Zoro pushing him from behind.

"Wait, wah-Luffy let go, And Zoro stop pushing me!" Before the blonde knew it he was on the ride being forced to sit down by one of the people who worked there.

"No mister you don't understand, I don't want to be on this."

"Did you pay for a ticket?"

"Yeah…"

The man didn't say anything as he buckled Sanji's harness, Sanji's face literally dropped. Sanji sweat, as Zoro practically jumped on his seat next to him, and Luffy screamed "Off to the skies" repeatedly.

Sanji's hand grabbed onto Zoro's and squeezed it when he felt the ride move. Once the ride was in full motion all the blonde could do was scream at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his eyes. He closed his eyes time to time trying to ease the overwhelming fear. He could hear Zoro and Luffy's laughter, and had to wonder how they could like a ride like this. By the time it finished, Sanji felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

"Cook, you're hurting me."

Looking down Sanji noticed through the ride he had held the cat's small hands extremely tight. "AH!" Sanji released instantly. "Sorry Marimo."

The harness detached itself, now allowing passengers to push it open and get off. Sanji pushed his harness off and quickly stood up, Luffy following right behind. Looking at Zoro who was still seated while rubbing his hand, Sanji felt guilty for hurting the cat with his death like grip.

"Come here Marimo." The blonde picked the cat up and balanced him on his hip as he started descending the ride.

"I can walk by myself." Zoro blushed while he cover his face with Sanji's neck when a woman started to cue at Sanji, thinking he was a dad comforting his child after getting on a "scary" ride.

Sanji leaned back on the chair he was seated on, soda in hand. They had gotten on four other rides. After they got some cotton candy and were now waiting for the pizza he ordered. Sanji watched from where he was as Luffy and Zoro danced to the music playing.

Luffy was holding both of Zoro's hands to keep him on his two feet as they jumped around off the rhythm-of the music, but not caring as they laughed and had fun.

_The pizza should be here any second now_

As if reading his mind, a lady strolled over and placed down three pizzas. One for Sanji and Zoro and the other two for Luffy. The moment the Pizza arrives apparently sniffing it from where he was, Luffy ran over pulling the cat with him and took a seat. Luffy bounced out his seat as he took one pizza and started to eat it.

Zoro leaned closer to the pizza and started sniffing it, his ears perking up when smelling the hot melted cheese and baked dough.

"Like what you smell don't you Marimo?" Sanji smiled down at the cat. Taking a napkin Sanji took a slice and handed it to the cat. "Careful it's hot."

"Ok." Zoro took the offered pizza, once again sniffing it. His eyes turned into stars when he tasted it. "SANJI! It tastes so good! What is this?"

Sanji laughed. "Pizza Marimo." Zoro just kept staring at his pizza. "What's wrong Marimo?"

"If I eat this…then it will finish."

"Eat all you want Marimo, if I have to I'll buy a next one."

Zoro showed his little kitten teeth as he beamed a smile at Sanji's direction. Seeming to finally come into terms with his predicament, Zoro took another bite from his pizza, his lips curving into a cute smile.

_Why do I always think the Marimo is cute?_

_Hope you like! R&R_


	7. A Night

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji opened his eyes slowly; he was surprised to see it was still dark outside. He found it odd that he would wake up in the middle of the night, something he doesn't normally do. Hearing music, Sanji was able to conclude it was what awoke him from his slumber.

"Marimo…Luffy." He said under his breath. Kicking the sheets off his feet Sanji stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened, the music could now be heard clearly.

Stepping into the cold hallway and entering the living room, Sanji was able to see Luffy dancing and Zoro sitting crossed legs watching the raven hair boy on the couch laughing.

"That's how you do it Zoro!" Luffy said happily.

Sanji hid behind the wall he was next to, peeking to see what the two were up to so late at night.

The cat stood on unsteady feet before getting his balance. Luffy went to the stereo and played the track he was dancing to so he could dance with Zoro.

The moment the music started Sanji recognized it.

_~Oppa Gangnam Style~_

Luffy started by stretching both his hands, one over the other, adding a slight jolt to his wrist as Luffy started to hop on each leg in rhythm, Zoro following Luffy's steps.

Sanji watched in silent amusement as the cat practically tripped over his own feet, but the cat's smile told Sanji he was enjoying himself. The Marimo looked adorable; he would even say cute trying to follow Luffy like that. The blonde felt an emotion he has felt before, when Nami and Luffy first started dating-he was jealous.

_But jealous of who? Zoro and Luffy? Because Zoro was having fun with Luffy and not him?_

Both Luffy and Zoro stopped in surprise when the stereo abruptly stopped playing the song they were dancing to. Before they could register what was going on, the stereo started up…

"Marimo this is easier." Sanji wrapped his arms around himself, and swung his hips when the song started.

_~I'm a mother father gentleman~__  
_  
A bright toothy smile spread across Zoro's face. "Sanji!"

Luffy on the other hand had a small pout forming; clearly annoyed Sanji had taken his kittens attention.

Following Sanji, Zoro also wrapped his hands around himself and started to swing his hips, his tail swishing as he did. Sanji couldn't hold the smile that formed on his lips when he saw Zoro follow him.

Walking with a pout on his lips, Luffy changed the song to the original one he was dancing to.

_~Oppa Gangnam Style~_

This time it was Sanji who had a pout on his lips when the song changed. Luffy ran to Zoro, spun the cat to face him and started the same dance he was doing before Sanji appeared. Zoro stared in confusion for a second before following Luffy.

Seeing Sanji go to his stereo to change it again, the raven hair teen ran across the living room and tried to grab Sanji's hand to stop him from changing the song again.

"Leave it Sanji!"

The blonde pulled his wrist, surprised when he felt Luffy hold onto his hand, but recovered quickly. "It's my stereo so I can play what I want when I want."

"But I had it first."

"I don't care if you did, its mines and I can do what I want!"

"No, that's not fair! You weren't using it!"

"Well, I want to use it now!"

Zoro's head followed the conversation as it ping-pong from Luffy to Sanji. He could feel his eyes started to droop, as a yawn escaped his lips. He was startled when Luffy jumped on Sanji and started to pull his blonde hair, as Sanji pulled on Luffy's shirt.

"Zoro wants to dance with me! So back off Sanji!"

"No he doesn't, he wants to dance with me."

They both fell on the floor as they rolled, still pulling on each other, in a tangle of limbs.

"He's my friend!"

"No! He's my-"

Sanji stopped; he wasn't sure what relationship they had. _Zoro was just living with me. He's like…? A pet? But why don't I see him like that? Is he more to me than that?_

"See, he's my best friend, right Zoro?"

The cat raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in agreement.

Sanji frowned, if Luffy and Zoro were best friends. Where did that leave him? Sanji didn't know why he was getting all emotional over something like this. But he still couldn't figure out why he felt so…sad?

Noticing Sanji's sadden face, Zoro's ears went flat on his head and his tail lowered till touching the floor, only for them to perk up when he thought of a way to make Sanji feel better. Going on all fours, the cat reached Sanji's side, the blonde seeming lost in thought. Luffy just stared silently still tangled with Sanji.

Zoro leaned closed to Sanji and gave him a small kiss on the blonde's cheek; bring the blonde's attention back to reality.

A blush formed on Sanji's face, one of his hands going to where Zoro had kissed him. Sanji watched as the cat yawn after standing up and walked away, disappearing into Sanji's room.

Luffy brought Sanji out of his trance when the younger teen at some point untangled from Sanji. He now had a smug grin on his face. A deeper blush washed over Sanji's face.

"Leave me alone Luffy!"

Wiggling his eyebrow, Luffy was about to say something but was interrupted by Sanji himself.

"Say something and I will tell Ace you are over here without permission. Now leave."

Getting the idea Luffy stood up and existed Sanji's apartment, of course not without wiggling his eyebrow one last time by the door.

Sanji still had his hand over the cheek Zoro had lightly kissed. _Maybe Zoro really isn't so bad. I can't believe I didn't want him to stay here._

Standing up Sanji went to his room, only to find that it was locked. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Marimo!"

On other other side of the door, laid a sleeping cat with a smile on his lips.

A/N: "_**Gangnam Style**_" song by PSY-

Psy _**Gentleman **_


	8. Lost

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji was starting to get worried, the Marimo has been on and off with a really bad cold. Law had said it wasn't only the cold that played a factor, but the fact the cat was not properly nourished, weakening his immune system causing the constant cold. Not to mention the grand-line's odd weather. It being winter but it insists on raining instead if snowing.

The blonde leaned over the couch where Zoro was laying down on since the day before. The cat was covered from head to toe, and yet was trembling. Sanji frowned. Zoro had a thin layer of sweat, his face flushed and his skin a shade paler.

Sanji was even more worried because the cat had refused to eat anything the day before and today seemed like it was going to be the same. Law said to get over the counter medicine to relieve the symptoms, and if it got worst to call him.

With that in mind Sanji picked up his coat, and hat. Looking back, Sanji spotted Zoro looking at him from the couch, his ears flat on his head with expecting eyes. Sanji heaved a sigh. "You want to come with, Marimo?"

Zoro's brightened expression was enough for Sanji. Taking the cat's long coat, the blond helped him dress into it, slipped a hat on, and brought the hoodie up as well. "I don't want you to get any worse." The blonde said, taking the napkin from his back pocket and cleaning the snout on Zoro's nose, the cat wrinkling his face in displeasure.

Clearly Zoro was in no condition to go out, but Sanji knew the Marimo wanted some fresh air. Picking Zoro up, as the cat buried his face into the blonde's coat, Sanji made his way to his car.

/

The store was as busy as an ant's farm. Sanji wondered if leaving Zoro in the car would be the best thing. Deciding against it, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's small gloved hand and led him into the store. Sanji weaved his way around the crowed, Zoro right behind him, the blonde knowing better than to release the Marimo's hand.

Finally reaching the medicine isle, Sanji released Zoro's hand. "Marimo, don't go anywhere. Stay still." Nodding, Zoro sat down on the tiled floor next to Sanji's feet, not having the energy to do anything. Seeming pleased with the cat's action the blonde started looking through the shelves. The blonde glanced at the Marimo time to time reassuring himself that he was still there. Sure enough Zoro was sitting there, taking the pill-medicine and shaking them, hearing the noise they made.

Zoro woke with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around, the first thing noticed was Sanji. He wasn't next to him. The second thing, the place seemed to have gotten even more crowded.

Feeling a little too warm ,he pulled both his sleeves up till his elbows before standing up. "Sanji?" Zoro stayed on the isle, going up and down looking for the blonde. "Sanji, where are you?" Wiping the snout with the back of his hand Zoro decided to leave after waiting twenty more minutes. Maybe he could find the car.

The only result Zoro got was getting even more lost. The store had already announced they were closing a few minutes ago. Following the crowd Zoro had ended up outside, even more lost than before.

Fear was starting to settle into Zoro's gut. _What if Sanji left me?" _His lips involuntary quivered thinking Sanji would do that to him. Feeling the cold bite at his skin, Zoro continued walking, not sure where he was going. Hopefully to Sanji's apartment.

It wasn't till he walked a few miles that he felt light-headed and nauseous. Leaning on the closes wall, he slid down till sitting. He didn't know where he was. Sanji had just left him. Forgotten him. Was he really nothing to the blonde?

He fought to keep his eyelids open, as he hugged himself even tighter when the cold winter air breezed by. _Sanji didn't care…_

"Marimo!"

Zoro's eyes slowly moved to the source of the voice, his pounding head not allowing him to move much. Zoro's vision was invaded by a scared blonde with worried blue eyes. Zoro flinched away from Sanji's touch.

"Where were you?" Zoro asked his voice sounding hoarse.

"I…" Sanji's mouth searched for words.

**Sanji was trying to decide between two medicines when a woman dropped her basket spilling what was inside all over the floor. Being the gentleman he is Sanji went to help. Being grateful, the woman asked the blond to eat dinner with her. Which Sanji blindly accepted, leaving the store hand in hand with the lady.**

Zoro stared wide-eyed, hurt clearly written on his face. "You forgot about me?"

"Marimo, you have to understand. She needed me."

Zoro huffed, a pout following.

He was surprised himself when he batted Sanji's hand away from him. "Just go back to that woman…and leave me alone."

"Marimo, I'm sorry…"

"Stop calling me that." Sanji flinched back a little.

"You never had a problem with it before."

Zoro shook his head, not looking at Sanji. His fingers and toes were numb, and his face was burning, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold biting on his face or the fever. "I…I just thought you cared about me."

Shifting to be fully in front of Zoro, Sanji pulled the hoodie down and took off the hat, revealing the cat's ears that were down.

"I want you to listen well when I say this." Zoro gazed at the blonde. Sanji's placed both his cold hands on Zoro's cheeks, making sure to keep the cat's eyes on him. "I'm sorry for what I did. And if you let me…I'll take care of you. I'll try to stop being the selfish person I am. Because Zoro…I really love you. Marimo, I want you to stay living with me." Sanji placed a small kiss on Zoro's forehead.

Zoro's face became a few shades redder. Taking the surprised Marimo in hand the blonde went to his car and placed Zoro inside. Zoro stopped the car door with his hand as Sanji was about to close it.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Sanji just smiled. "Just rest Zoro. You're fever is pretty high." Sanji's voice sounding distant to Zoro's ears and the image of Sanji starting to change into darkness.

The last thing he saw was a déjà vu of the blonde picking him up, the blonde's golden hair and worried blue eyes.

/

Zoro opened his eye a throbbing pain behind them. His body felt heavy and sweaty but not as bad as the day of the shopping. Sitting up slowly Zoro could smell the scent of fish.  
"Cook?"

"Morning." Sanji appeared from the other side of the counter. Making his way to the living room Sanji sat down, a cup of tea on his hands. "How you feeling?"

"A little-" Zoro stopped to clear his sore throat. "A little light-headed. But better_._"

Sanji frowned, his eyes going to the tea on his hands. "Zoro, you've been out for almost two days, your fever escalated to the point I had to call Law. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't get lost."

Zoro opened his mouth to protest that it was the blonde's fault but the cook kept talking. "I told you to stay put, the next minute you are gone. Then I find you outside…" Sanji clinched his teeth, remembering the cat in the cold all alone.

Zoro stared confusedly at Sanji. "But it was you who moved."

The blonde shook his head in disappointment. "I don't have to be right next to you. I just moved slightly down the hall, where you could have seen me."

The cat's ear twitched.

"Anyways, I made some soup with some fish. The fever had made you a little delusional. I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me. The cold must have made it worst." Standing up Sanji glanced down at Zoro. "In your confused state you kept repeating, _Don't leave me._" Sanji glanced to the side. "I will never do that, I care about you too much."

Zoro's eyes widen. Tears started to form on the cat's eyes, his hands holding onto his comforter dropped over him as his body starting to trembled.

"Don't cry Marimo, you'll only spoil your appetite." Sanji said with a small smile.

_Was the kiss a dream created by my own fever?_ Zoro rubbed his forehead, his gaze going to the blonde in the kitchen. _What did that mean...?_

**I love you... **Zoro remembered Sanji saying to him.

_Do I want Sanji to love me?_

Thanks to Braindeadmaggot for the idea :)


	9. Pizza

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji entered his apartment, humming a tune. He was happy today. He was able to work, Zeff had to go out, so he was in charge of the Baratie for once, and a young lady asked him on a date. Feeling generous Sanji stopped by Pizza Hut and got the cat something to eat. He remembered how much Zoro loved the pizza at the festival, though he did wonder how the Marimo could like greasy food better than his healthy one.

The blonde didn't even have to call. Zoro ran around the corner that separates his dining room and living room, and was in front of Sanji, practically jumping on his toes.

"Hey there Marimo."

"What-cha got there Sanji? eh-Sanji?" Zoro leaned closer, taking in the smell of the hot pizza. Laughing Sanji pushed Zoro's face away with his hand.

"Hi, to you too." Placing the pizza down, the blonde opened it, revealing a cheesy pepperoni pizza. The smell practically melted the cat. Sanji swatted Zoro's hand away. "I want you to say something first you mannerless Marimo."

Zoro was pouting while nursing his hand, before looking at Sanji with a questioned gaze.

"Just say- _thank you_."

A smile formed on the cats face. Zoro leaned close to Sanji, wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed his head on Sanji's chest.

Sanji jumped in mild surprise, Zoro's hair and ears tickling his nose as he looked down at the cat. He couldn't think on it too much as Zoro released his hold and went for his pizza. The blonde stood up from his chair while slipping off his jacket.

"Marimo?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, sauce and cheese decorating his mouth. "Hmmm?" Zoro hummed.

Shaking his head Sanji laughed. "Nothing. Just leave some for tomorrow; I don't want you to get another stomach ache." With that said Sanji went to his room.

In all truth Sanji couldn't get his mind off what Zoro did. So deciding to answer his question Sanji looked it up. He sat down on his bed and had his laptop on.

Sanji typed in what the cat had down to him. Thinking maybe it was something cats do. Looking over the links the blonde clicked on one.

Sanji learn it was called head bunting, a way for cats to say _your mines._

Sanji's face turned several shades deeper. "The Marimo was claiming me…" Sanji didn't know why it was making him blush. Sanji also read its for cats to show they felt safe to whatever they rubbed against. The blonde found that amusing. _The Marimo considered me safe. _

Feeling even happier than going on the date with the women, Sanji closed his laptop and lay down. A light blush still on his face, this time a small smile on his lips.


	10. Nightmare

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

_**It's so dark…what is that noise? **_

"**GET IT OUT OF ME!"**

**The first thing I see is red…blood? It smells like it. And it's all over me…**

"**IT HURTS! IT'S TEARING ME APART!"**

Zoro jolted awake, his hair wet with sweat. His ears were flat on his head; the memory of the woman's pained screams still lingering in his mind. The only sound his ears could pick up was the sound of his own ragged breathing. He threw off the covers, his hands shaking.

Standing on his two feet Zoro silently went to Sanji's room. He opened the door, and peaked inside. The blonde was on his bed, back facing the door, his breathing deep as he slept.

Zoro entered Sanji's room and rounded the bed. Hesitating at first Zoro shook Sanji's shoulder. "Sanji?"

Blinking a few times, Sanji saw his door open and something shaking him awake. Glancing over his shoulder Sanji saw the cat with a crestfallen face, ears flat on his head, and slightly shaken.

"What is it Marimo?" Sanji asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep the rest of the night with you?"

Sanji frown before turning over to face Zoro and raising his blanket for Zoro to lie down. Taking the silent invitation Zoro laid down, cuddling close to Sanji's warm chest. Zoro felt Sanji's chest vibrate when he asked his question.

"You want to talk about it?"

Zoro cuddled closer to Sanji. "There was blood, a lot of it." Sanji shifted a little, trying to get comfortable as he listened to Zoro's dream. "I was covered in it."

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows, not sure where Zoro could have dreamed that.

"There was this woman…screaming in agony. She kept saying - _take it out of me_. It felt so real." Zoro trembled. "I felt like I was the one hurting her."

Sanji realized the Marimo's dream might have been a flashback of the day he was born. The day he killed his own mother.

Zoro glanced at Sanji when he felt the blonde become rigid. "Cook?" Zoro sat up, looking down at Sanji, as he realized. "You know something?!" The blonde sat up as well, while shaking his head. Zoro bit his bottom lip-"Why won't you tell me?"

Sanji shook his head again. _How can I tell him he killed his own mother, tore her from the inside. The pain she must have felt. _

The cat kept his gaze on Sanji, his body trembling slightly, as his nails dug into the mattress underneath him. "Sanji?"

"Marimo…-Zoro…" Zoro's eyes widen slightly when he heard Sanji use his name. "Some thing's are better not known."

"But-"

Swiftly Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and brought him into a hug. "Just don't…not now." With the cat still in his arms Sanji laid down, Zoro now lying next to him.

Zoro's eyes kept searching for an answer in Sanji's blue ones. "Marimo…the woman you heard in your dreams was your mother." Sanji watched as the cats green eyes widen. "Please don't force me to tell you."

Zoro nodded slowly as he pressed his small frame closer to the blonde, as Sanji wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry Zoro, whenever you have one of those dreams you can come to me." Sanji felt as Zoro nodded slowly. "I've got you…"

A/N: It came out sadder than I wanted it to. Still hoped you like it

Inspired by:** byungwha-chan**


	11. Sharing A Couch

**Take You In Drabbles**

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji quickly changed the tab on his computer screen when Zoro walked into the living room, towel around his neck indicating he had just taken a shower. Zoro yawned as he made his way towards the cook sitting on the couch.

"Move, I'm going to sleep."

With a twitching eyebrow Sanji scowled at the cat. "I'm sitting here first. Wait until I finish."

"Cook, move. I want to sleep."

"Too bad I'm doing something. You sleep the entire day. Staying awake a few more minutes won't kill you."

Zoro huffed in irritation, his long tail twitching as it laid low to the ground, still wet. Throwing the wet towel onto the floor, Zoro made his way to the couch where the blonde refused to get up from. Almost like a snake, Zoro squeezed himself in between the blonde's legs and laptop.

Before the blonde knew it Zoro was seated on his lap. His soft green head leaning on his chest, along with the rest of his body.

The blonde felt his cheeks go red, not knowing at the moment why,but having Zoro on him was making butterflies in his stomach. Which only made the blonde feel good. Sanji was startled back to reality by Zoro's voice.

"What-cha doing?"

"Work Marimo. Get off me." Sanji said the last part with no real intend. The room was cold, and having Zoro on him was like having his own personal heater. Still not knowing why Sanji liked having Zoro on him. Even if it was freezing cold or hot, he just wanted Zoro to be with him. Sanji eyes went back to the screen, when he heard a strange "click-tapping" sound.

"Marimo, don't poke or scratch my screen now. Then, I will really hurt you."

Zoro threw his body back, making Sanji wince in slight pain. "You little monster." Sanji breath out in a threatening huff.

"You won't tell me what you were doing."

"I was looking up some stuff."

Trying to distract Zoro, Sanji started to bounce him up and down on his lap. Zoro's first reaction was to hold on to the blonde's leg, but after a while, a toothy grin started to take his lips. Sanji smiled at the cats delight. Zoro was a pretty simple cat. Though, making him happy and smile could be a little hard, but it was worth it at the end. He looked so much younger and carefree when he did.

Quickly, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's chest; when the cat dangerously tipped over to fall onto the floor, haven dozen off. With a sigh Sanji leaned the cat into his chest. After he closed his laptop deciding he could look at the cooking show tomorrow, since it was pretty late, Sanji decided to let Zoro sleep.

Sanji was about to place Zoro onto the couch and leave to his room, but Zoro had shifted in his sleep and was now clutching Sanji shirt. A low murmur around the lines, "Stay please." Escaping his parted lips.

With a sigh now escaping his lips, Sanji silently placed his laptop on the floor, and shifted as carefully as possible so he wouldn't wake his sleeping Marimo. Zoro was now on Sanji, his feet brushing against Sanji's long legs.

Though the cat's body was warm, his feet were chilly. Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine, pulling the comforter that was draped over the couch Sanji covered them both.

"Good night Sanji."

"Good night Marimo." Sanji whispered back as he placed a small kiss on Zoro's head.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
